Engranajes De Guerra
by DemianSparda
Summary: Un ejercito en una guerra es como una maquina, si una pieza falla, la maquina entera falla y en esta guerra fallar no es una opción
1. Un inicio poco alentador

**Espero que les guste, nos vemos al final para explicaciones y aclaraciones**

* * *

Historia

* * *

Me encuentro en medio de una ciudad desolada, vacía… fría

Cansado, decido entrar en un edificio que tras inspeccionar, confirmo que esta vacío, aunque esos mal nacidos pueden llegar de cualquier lugar por aire, a pie e incluso por debajo del suelo ¿Qué como lo sé? Fácil, yo los he visto, me he enfrentado a ellos y he matado a muchos

Tras la inspección del edificio, decidí que lo mejor era hacer un conteo de los suministros que tenia en esos momentos

2 granadas de fragmentación

Estas no eran comunes sino que estaban hechas para herir o incluso matar a esos hijos de puta

1 escopeta "Gnasher" con 27 cartuchos y con la suficiente fuerza en el disparo para herirlos de gravedad y de cerca volarle alguna extremidad o incluso la cabeza

Mi siempre confiable rifle con sierra integrada "Mk2" o mejor conocido como "Lancer" 6 cartuchos para esta con 60 balas cada uno

Tal vez las balas del rifle no sean muy potentes contra ellos pero ese defecto es cubierto por la sierra ya que nos da cierta ventaja en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo

1 cuchillo militar

1 pistola de cañón corto el daño que se hace con esta es mínimo pero se compensa con su rápido tiro y fácil recarga

1 pistola parecida a un revólver solo que esta usa balas de mayor calibre y es llamada "Boltok", esta solo cuenta con 1 bala lista para ser disparada, no para el enemigo sino que está… es para mi

Puede que suene cobarde, pero no pienso regresar a ese lugar, si no es para acabar con esta locura y si me atrapan antes de que eso suceda, esa bala hará que los que me capturaron solo lleguen a ese lugar con un cadáver

3 Latas de comida

1 botella de agua

Es todo lo que tengo, eso y mi armadura la cual consiste en:

1 par de botas reforzadas

1 peto o pechera como le quieran llamar con solo la manga izquierda hecha de malla metálica muy fuerte y en la cual lleva un compartimiento donde va mi cuchillo para fácil acceso a este, la otra maga tuve que quitársela ya que estaba muy dañada y en vez de dar protección daba pena

1 Cinturón con compartimientos para mis dos pistolas

En mi muslo derecho llevo una mochila especialmente para las granadas

Y para mi rifle y mi escopeta esta el peto, ya que en la parte de la espalda tiene ganchos especiales que sostienen estas armas y que sin importar que movimiento haga jamás se caerán, pero que sin embargo si el portador del peto toma una de estas armas el gancho la suelta inmediatamente ¿Qué como funciona esto? No me lo preguntes a mi

Después de comer miro por la ventana y noto que el Sol se empieza a ocultar, en otros tiempos esto sería el final de un largo día de trabajo, pero para nosotros en estos momentos, es el final de una pesadilla y el comienzo de otro infierno, no solo porque la actividad de todos esos imbéciles aumenta sino por la estúpida plaga que soltaron, plaga a la que decidimos llamarla "krill"

Esta plaga, en sus inicios acabo con la vida de mas de 700 mil personas, esas cosas despedazaban a todo aquel que encontrarán, no lo devoraban solo lo despedazaban y se iban, cada noche era lo mismo pero lo raro era que los humanos no eramos los únicos afectados ya que también los atacaban a ellos y gracias a eso se logró la construcción del "Lancer" y otras muchas mas armas

La única manera de llegar al siguiente día era estar en un lugar bien alumbrado ya que esas cosas odiaban la luz, bueno yo también la odiaría si con el simple hecho de que la luz de una vela me prenda en llamas, no los culpo

Encuentro el cuarto de intendencia y para mi fortuna es bastante amplio y con muy buena iluminación, por fin después de 2 días de trabajo sin descanso podré dormir tranquilamente, me recuesto sobre el piso y poco a poco caigo en un profundo sueño

Sueño

-Decide, estas con nosotros o en nuestra contra – hablo una voz distorsionada en un páramo de total obscuridad

-Esta bien, desde hoy somos enemigos y como tu enemigo me encargaré de hacerte la vida imposible – volvió a hablar aquella voz

Después de esa frase ese páramo invadido por la obscuridad se empezó a iluminar, no desde arriba sino desde abajo, de un color rojo y al dirigir mi mirada al suelo me di cuenta que ahora me encontraba parado en un infinito mar de sangre y cuerpos flotando sobre este

Siento que algo choca contra mi talón y al voltear, como era de esperarse se trataba de un cuerpo sin vida flotando boca abajo, me arrodillo y volteo el cuerpo para poder ver su rostro y al hacerlo me doy cuenta que se trataba de mi padre, no me sorprendí, a unos metros más adelante el cuerpo de mi madre, tíos, primos, abuelos, todos sin vida

Al ver esa imagen solo me limito a apretar mis puños y preguntarme ¿Algo habría cambiado?

Fuera del sueño

Me despierto totalmente agitado, sudando, espantado

Después de calmarme, salgo del cuarto de intendencia, siempre cuidando mis pasos, no quiero bañarme en sangre tan temprano, salgo a la calle y retomo mi camino a la base de la "Coalición Organizada de Gobiernos" o simplemente "C. O. G.", a la cual debería de llegar hoy en la tarde alrededor de las 15 horas en la ciudad de Khou

He caminado alrededor de unas 5 horas, no ha pasado nada desde que salí de ese edificio, el camino ha sido bastante tranquilo… demasiado en mi opinión

Me detengo, tomo mi "Lancer" y grito

-¡¿Quién esta ahí!? Sal de una vez-

Pedía a los cielos qué nadie contestara a mi pregunta, sin embargo

-¡HUMANO! – una voz se escucho haciendo eco por las ruinas de la ciudad

Me encontraba en terreno abierto así que eso era demasiado peligroso, rápidamente tome cobertura en los carros abandonados en las calles

-Debo llegar a la base, casi no tengo munición, lo mejor será ir de casa en casa-

Pronto varios destellos de color amarillo y anaranjado pasaban por encima de mi cobertura y otros cuantos impactaban contra el auto

-¡Muere! –

Un disparo demasiado grande, sabia que debía moverme de ese lugar así que salte hacia la derecha donde me cubrí con las paredes del patio principal de una casa, ni bien había llegado a cubrirme bien cuando el carro exploto en mil pedazos

Sin dudar, me dirijo a la entrada de la casa, pateo la puerta y entro, se que ellos saben que no estoy muerto así que vendrán a buscarme así que debo darme prisa, tomo una granada, la coloco cerca de la entrada y activo el censor de proximidad y rápidamente salgo con dirección a la siguiente casa

No tengo idea de cuantos de esos malditos son pero la granada que coloque por lo menos se llevará a uno y le causará heridas graves a los demás, eso me dará algo de tiempo, paso a la siguiente casa, ni bien doy un paso dentro de esta tercera casa cuando una explosión se escucha

Estuve de casa en casa mas o menos 2 horas y al parecer ya se habían dado por vencidos en buscarme pero no me iba a arriesgar a salir de nuevo a campo abierto

1 Hora mas tarde logro divisar la base y mas que una base era una fortaleza una muy bien armada fortaleza, la cual parecía que había resistido un ataque reciente ya que alrededor de esta habían cadáveres a montones, unos cuantos sin piernas otros sin cabezas, otros tantos llenos de agujeros por todo el cuerpo una vista que en estos días ya no era rara de ver

Mientras me aproximó a la base, noto que uno de esos estúpidos sigue con vida, mas específicamente esta medio muerto, tiene un disparo en la rodilla derecha y al parecer una herida profunda en el abdomen por la que se desangra incontrolable mente, gatea de manera torpe tratando de irse de este lugar

Tomo la decisión de apiádate de ese mal nacido, con mi "Lancer" en mis manos me acerco lo volteo de una patada en las costillas, coloco la sierra en su abdomen y la activo, pedazos de carne y huesos chocan contra mi peto manchándome de sangre, desactivo la sierra una vez que deja de moverse, COMO ODIO A LOS DEMONIOS, toco la puerta de la base

-Identificate- dicen al otro lado del portón

-Hyodou Issei del pelotón Zeta-

* * *

FIN

* * *

 **Antes de que empiecen con los insultos y reclamaciones, que se que me merezco, quiero pedirles una disculpa por no subir el siguiente capitulo de mi otro fic, no lo abandone ni mucho menos lo voy a eliminar, es mas, planeo que para la próxima semana ya este el nuevo capitulo, sera un poco mas largo no mucho pero espero y les guste**

 **Ahora sobre este fic**

 **1.- Este fic fue una idea de herob2301**

 **2.- Aunque es un crossover no planeo meter a los personajes de videojuego, tal vez haga mención de ellos pero solamente eso**

 **3.- Si habrá "Locust", la mayoría pero no todos**

 **4.- Ustedes decidirán si paso este fic a la sección de crossover o no, por favor poner su opinión en los reviews**

 **Hasta la proxima**


	2. Antes del día E

Antes del día "E"

* * *

Historia

* * *

Pov Issei

¿Cómo inicio todo?

No lo se

¿Quién dio la idea?

No lo se

¿Quién inicio este sanguinario plan?

No lo se

¿Hay posibilidad de ganar esta guerra?

Todo está en nuestra contra, pero hay una mínima posibilidad de ganar

¿Qué paso antes del día "E"?

Sobre eso…

En el mundo sobrenatural ya todo peligro había terminado, la batalla contra Crom, Euclid, y Rizevim, el sellado de la bestia del apocalipsis e incluso la "Khaos Brigade", todo se había resuelto ya no había nada de qué preocuparnos, podíamos hacer nuestras vidas con total tranquilidad, bueno hasta donde nuestra posición como demonios nos dejara, claro que había pequeñas interrupciones en la paz, demonios renegados, pequeños grupos terroristas, nada que no se resolviera mostrando un poco de poder del grupo "DxD"

Por otro lado, en el mundo humano no todo era tranquilidad, ya que, a finales de mi primer año como demonio, estallo una guerra, los detalles nunca los supe, pero al parecer, la escases de petróleo en el mundo, obligo a los países a buscar fuentes de energía alterna, cosa que se descubrió con prontitud, pocos países tenían minas de esta "energía" milagrosa, ¿Por qué milagrosa?, simple servía para casi todo, pero me he desviado del tema, los países que proveían esta "energía", poco a poco su economía crecía y con ello su avaricia, pronto el precio de esta energía… llamémosla "Imulsion", fue tan elevado que hizo estallar la tercera guerra mundial o como se le conoce "Las guerras del péndulo", no se los detalles pero al parecer todos los países del mundo se dividieron en dos grupos

El primer grupo llamado "Unión de Repúblicas Independientes" o "U.R.I.", querían dejar la distribución de la "Imulsion" de forma totalmente gratuita, pero, favoreciendo la distribución de esta a sus países afiliados

Y el segundo grupo llamado "Coalición Organizada de Gobiernos" o "C.O.G.", querían que el precio de la "Imulsion" fuese el mismo para todo el mundo sin favorecimiento a ningún país

La guerra estallo por el choque de esas dos ideas, o eso creo, no me importaba mucho en ese entonces, lo que pasara en el mundo humano, al fin y al cabo, yo tenía a mis chicas y Japón no era un país muy activo en esa guerra, la cual para fortuna de todos duro solo 7 meses, al parecer, la "C.O.G.", robo los planos de un arma de destrucción masiva a los científicos de la "U.R.I.", cosa que le dio una ventaja total en la guerra y llevando a la rendición de la "U.R.I."

Por nuestra parte, Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Kiba y Gasper habían decidido el continuar sus estudios en el Inframundo, Irina hizo lo mismo, pero ella fue al Cielo, Asia, Koneko, Rosswisse y Ravel decidieron quedarse el mundo humano

Yo estaba a punto de terminar mis estudios de universidad, solo me quedaban unos cuantos meses y por fin les diría adiós a los estudios, todo iba bien, pero sucedió lo inimaginable

La base de Grigory como la mayoría de "Ángeles caídos" desaparecieron en una explosión de magnitudes catastróficas

Cuando llegamos a lugar del siniestro ya no había nada que hacer, todos y cada uno de los que se encontraban en ese lugar estaban completamente calcinados, nos dijeron que no había rastros de magia, por lo cual identificar al responsable era, en esos momentos, imposible

Una ceremonia se llevó a cabo, para conmemorar a nuestros amigos que murieron en aquella explosión, Azazel-sensei, Baraquiel… en resumidas cuentas, Akeno podría ser la última que llevaría sangre de "Ángel caído" en sus venas, hablando de Akeno, ese día no la vi derramar lagrima alguna, más bien parecía… ida, como si su cerebro se hubiese desconectado de todo, cuando fui a consolarla simplemente pidió estar a solas, cosa que yo acepte

2 meses pasaron, donde no había día en que no pidiera informes sobre el avance en la investigación del ataque a Grigory, por su parte Akeno logro sobreponerse a su depresión más rápido de lo que me espere y ahora actuaba de forma totalmente natural, cosa que me sorprendió de sobremanera, pero me alegraba

No sabía si la desaparición de los "Ángeles caídos" afectaría en algo a la humanidad, pero al parecer no había cambio alguno, por lo cual decidí dar vuelta de hoja y seguir viviendo mi vida, eso sí, siempre recordando a mis amigos que se fueron

Al tercer mes el Vaticano y el cielo desaparecieron del mapa y con ellos Irina

En ese momento simplemente quería matar al responsable, desaparecerlo de la faz del universo, torturarlo de la manera más dolorosa posible

Xenovia por su parte salió a buscar al responsable, alrededor del mundo, no fui capaz de detenerla, pues sabía lo que ella sentía, una de mis peores decisiones ya que a los 3 días, apareció muerta en un callejón de Tokio

Sin pistas, sin un lugar específico a donde ir, decidí emprender mi propio viaje para buscar al culpable y hacerlos pagar, no me importo dejar la universidad, solo quería… ni yo mismo sabía que era lo que realmente quería

1 año vagando por el mundo, un año donde visite a la facción de los Yokais, Asgard y otras facciones con la simple esperanza de encontrar una sola pista, pero no encontré nada, resignado regrese a Khou

El día de mi regreso a mi ciudad natal, una pesadez me invadió, culpe mi cansancio al viaje de regreso así que cuando llegue a mi hogar me dirigí a mi recamara y dormí como no lo había hecho desde hacía ya tiempo

Al día siguiente, Vali y su grupo me fueron a visitar a mi hogar, al parecer ellos también habían comenzado su investigación desde ya hacía tiempo, pero obteniendo los mismos resultados que yo, quizá ellos tendrían más suerte que yo, así que les ofrecí mi ayuda, ellos me agradecieron la oferta, pero me dijeron que era mi turno de descansar, y tenían razón, quizá podría haber sido un estorbo más que ayuda, no me encontraba moralmente al 100%, a mediodía ellos partieron para continuar su búsqueda, solo les desee suerte

Al segundo año, todo pareció tranquilizarse, los ataques cesaron por completo, la humanidad no parecía afectada por la desaparición de los ángeles y la investigación sobre lo sucedido en el vaticano continuaba, pero no con tanto interés como en un principio

Siempre que podía, visitaba la tumba de mis amigos, había decidido que no me dejaría vencer por esos sentimientos de ira ni tampoco los olvidaría, simplemente los usaría para seguir adelante

A finales del tercer año, una noche, mientras yo cenaba, las chicas habían salido, mis padres se encontraban trabajando, un círculo mágico ilumino la sala de mi hogar del cual salió Arthur Pendragon, se encontraba gravemente herido, no… más bien estaba a punto de morir

Rápidamente me dirigí a ayudarlo, lo acosté en uno de los sillones de la sala, tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo, su brazo derecho ya no existía

Le pregunté por los otros del equipo de Vali, con dificultad me respondió "Vali… murió… los demás… escaparon…", quise intentar curarlo con lagrimas de fénix que teníamos, pero el rechazo la botella y con su último aliento dijo "No… confíes… en ellos", después de eso… el murió, de los demás del grupo no supe nada más, supuse lo peor

No sabía que pensar, ¿A quiénes se refería?, ¿De quién debería de desconfiar?, más pronto que tarde, esas preguntas fueron resueltas

5 meses, donde la tensión en nuestro grupo, solo aumento, ya no sabía en quien confiar, incluso Draig dejo de comunicarse conmigo

Un día sin más, fui convocado por los 4 Maou del inframundo, no sabía el motivo, sin rodeos ellos dijeron el motivo de mi presencia en ese lugar y hoy en día recuerdo esas palabras perfectamente

-Issei, nos desharemos de los humanos en la tierra-

En ese momento todo tuvo sentido

El ataque a Grigory, el ataque al cielo y al Vaticano, la muerte de Xenovia y el grupo de Vali

¿Qué más podría ser?, el tratado de paz fue simplemente un medio para un simple fin, los ángeles ni ángeles caídos, habrían dejado a los demonios deshacerse de los humanos, Xenovia y el grupo de Vali debieron haber descubierto algo para ser eliminados

Yo me encontraba en shock, pronto Rias y las demás llegaron y como si nada ocurriese me dijeron

-Issei quiero que nos ayudes a cumplir este objetivo- dijo Rias mientras me estiraba su mano

Yo di un paso hacia atrás, no sabía si tomar esa mano o no, pronto una luz verde salió del dorso de mi mano izquierda y por primera vez en meses escuché la voz de Draig

-Decide, estas con nosotros o en nuestra contra – dijo Draig con tranquilidad

El tiempo se detuvo, no sabía que decir, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Kiba y Gasper me observaban, todos los que se encontraban en esa sala, me miraban, la presión de sus miradas era tal que casi se podía tocar

Me puse a pensar; en ese lugar se encontraban las chicas de quien me había enamorado, mis amigos con quien viví muchas aventuras, quienes no les importo asesinar compañeros y amigos por un objetivo estúpido, quienes me pedían que asesinara gente inocente en una masacre sin sentido a mi punto de vista

Eso ultimo resolvió todas mis dudas

Di un paso hacia atrás y negué con la cabeza, mis padres, Motohama, Matsuda, Kiryu, etc. se encontraban entre esa gente inocente y gente que no tiene el mas mínimo conocimiento de los seres sobrenaturales

Sirzechs me miro con seriedad, cerró los ojos y dijo

-Me hubiese gustado que el tu Issei nos hubieses apoyado en esta misión-

Al termino de esas palabras caí en cuenta en que no me podía mover, no más bien, me habían inmovilizado y el único con esa habilidad era Gasper, después escuché la voz de Rias

\- ¿Esa es tu respuesta definitiva, Issei? -

-Sí, no me retractare-

Lo siguiente que supe fue que me encontraba frente a Draig, el cual me miraba con un deje de superioridad

-Fue divertido mientras duro- dijo el dragón

-Te extraerán ¿cierto? –

-Así es-

-Sobrevive, Hyodou Issei y enfréntame, ya no eres el chico débil de un principio-

Pronto el paisaje de fuego se fue volviendo cada vez más borroso y un dolor comenzó a invadir todo mi cuerpo, era insoportable, sentía mis fuerzas abandonarme, hasta que una luz color morada cubrió mi cuerpo, esta energía era tan familiar, se trataba de la energía de la Dragona del infinito Ophis, no, ella no me estaba ayudando, más bien era que su energía comenzaba a emanar de mi cuerpo impidiéndome morir, antes de perder por completo la conciencia escuche la voz de Draig por última vez

-Está bien, desde hoy somos enemigos y como tu enemigo me encargare de hacerte la vida imposible-

No supe el tiempo que estuve inconsciente, pero al despertar lo hice en mi antigua recamara, en mi antigua casa, como si todas mis aventuras hubiesen sido parte de un sueño, pero sabía que no era así, rápidamente me asomé por la ventana de mi cuarto y al parecer toda era normal, gente normal caminando por las calles como si nada, baje a la sala de mi hogar y me encontré con mis padres mirando la televisión

Por alguna razón sabía que esta paz no duraría mucho tiempo, sabía que tenía el tiempo en mi contra, que pronto se empezarían a mover, no más bien ya se habían comenzado a mover

Pronto dos ideas llegaron a mi mente

1.- Intentar advertirles a todos el peligro que se avecinaba

2.- Unirme a uno de los ejércitos, entrenar y esperar el día del primer ataque

La primera idea la deseche de inmediato, sabía que me tomarían como loco y después del primer atentado, lo más seguro que como un cómplice

La segunda era obvia, si me unía a uno de las potencias armadas, tenía mayores posibilidades de poder enfrentarme a mis excompañeros y examigos

Ese mismo día, busque la manera de integrarme a el ejército "C.O.G." y al mes ya era un integrante de la infantería de los "Gears"

El entrenamiento fue mucho más duro de lo que pensé, varios desertaron al no aguantar el entrenamiento, intenté convencer a varios de que no lo hicieran, solo 3 me escucharon

6 meses después de mi ingreso al ejército, nos dieron un fin de semana de descanso, cosa que necesitaba con urgencia

Ese fin de semana lo disfrute al máximo, pues sabía que pronto toda tranquilidad desaparecería, visite a mis padres, a mis dos amigos e incluso a Kiryuu, todos decían que me veía un poco decaído e incluso algo preocupado yo simplemente les decía "Estoy bien, no se preocupen", mientras que les sonreía

Después de 2 semanas de haber regresado al ejército, un martes, a las 6:38 pm, un anuncio llego a todos los altavoces, televisores, radios, celulares, etc.

Era una transmisión mundial, ¿De qué gobierno? Ninguno

En pantalla se mostraba a una persona que creía conocer bien, un pelirrojo de ojos azules conocido como uno de los 4 Maou del inframundo, Sirzechs Lucifer

4 palabras dijo, las cuales conllevaban la muerte entre ellas

"Tomaremos su mundo, humanos"

Después de eso el cielo nocturno, fue cubierto por una nube negra, de muerte y dolor, esa noche los "Krill" aparecieron por primera vez

Dicen que en otros lugares fue diferente, que ellos llegaron volando, en otros lugares dijeron que ellos salieron del suelo, y en otros lugares que simplemente aparecieron de la nada

Esa noche logre salvarme de puro milagro y a los días siguientes, descubrimos que tan inútiles eran nuestras armas contra ellos

Pudieron acabar con los humanos fácilmente, ¿Por qué no lo hicieron?, ¿Por qué se limitaban a matarnos de uno por uno?, simple, por pura diversión

Mis padres fueron unas de las víctimas de los primeros de los primeros días, Matsuda y su familia siguieron, Motohama y su padre fallecieron en un ataque de los "Krill", mientras que Kiryuu, bueno ella estuvo en shock un buen tiempo por la muerte de sus padres, poco después me pidió que le ayudara a entrar en el ejército como apoyo táctico o como infantería, por fortuna entro en apoyo táctico, yo no hubiese soportado una perdida mas

Un año después de resistir lo mejor que podíamos, un pequeño rayo de esperanza llego a nosotros con forma de una metralleta con sierra

El "MK 2" o "Lancer" nos brindó un poco más de apoyo en nuestra lucha por sobrevivir a este infierno y todo eso se lo debemos al científico de guerra "Adam Fénix", cualquier parecido en apellido con una parvada de pájaros rostizados es mera coincidencia

Poco a poco comenzamos a ganar terreno en esta guerra gracias a las armas del señor Adam, mas sin embargo al poco tiempo supimos que su hogar fue atacado y que su hijo "Marcus Fénix" fue arrestado por incumplimiento de ordenes

No culpo al soldado Marcus, yo también hubiese intentado salvar a mi padre incluso contra ordenes de los superiores

Sé muy bien que no somos "santos", un ejemplo claro de eso, fue cuando varias de las ciudades del mundo fueron tomadas por los Demonios, usamos "El martillo del alba", arma satelital que utiliza la "Imulsion" para lanzar un rayo capaz de borrar todo a su paso, esa arma la utilizamos para destruir esas ciudades que podían convertirse en bases enemigas, lamentablemente sabíamos que había civiles aun en ellas

Bueno esa es mi historia y la de esta guerra contada a grandes rasgos

De mi parte no hay mucho que contar, soy un soldado que se integró a un pelotón e intenta ganar esta guerra

¿Qué pasara en el futuro?

Quién sabe, esa es una historia para otro día

* * *

FIN DEL CAPITULO

* * *

 **Respondiendo comentarios:**

 **Tryndamer95: Para ser sincero, es mi juego favorito de Xbox y no hay capitulo que no haya jugado, espero te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy**

 **herob2301: se quedara en este segmento para mas facil**

 **loquendo777: con este capitulo espero aclarar pocos detalles, lo demas se esclarecera en proximos capitulos y gracias por pasarte a leer esta historia**


End file.
